


His Hands

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward, Dream Sex, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Secret Crush, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Tenten develops a secret crush on her sensei.





	

This was not supposed to happen. She should not feel this way about her  _teacher._  Ever since that day, she couldn't go a day without thinking about him. 

* * *

It had been a relatively normal mission to a small village hidden in the mountains. They delivered the items the villagers needed and headed home. 

As they jumped from tree to tree, Tenten missed a branch. Before she could stop herself she was falling fast to the Earth. 

Instead of hitting the hard ground, the kunoichi found strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see who caught her, it was Guy. His hand was placed on her chest to keep her body secure against his own. She looked at his large hands, caressing her protectively, and blushed realizing there was only a few layers between his hand and her skin. 

"You should be more careful, Tenten." Guy said, letting her go. 

"I will. Thank you." 

* * *

After that incident, Tenten had developed somewhat of a crush on her sensei. She wanted to feel his hands on her body again. It was all she could think about. 

When she touched herself, she imagined it was Guy's long fingers sliding inside her and rubbing her clit. She imagined how the rough patches on his hands would catch on her soft skin. It drove her wild. 

She rubbed herself faster and imagined her sensei's smirking face. His body was poised and ready to please her. His fingers would glide down her hips to her already open legs. 

"Oh my god, Guy!" she screamed before she could finish her fantasy. She continued to moan as her orgasm subsided. 

Tenten was grateful that she lived alone. Suddenly she felt ashamed. She had no problem with masturbating, it was one of the main reasons she enjoyed life, but fantasizing about her sensei to get off seemed to cross the line somehow. 

She realized she needed to meet her team in fifteen minutes so she got up and cleaned the slick off of her fingers. Deciding that wasn't enough to wash away the guilt she felt, Tenten climbed into the shower and was ready in ten minutes. 

* * *

 Her team was already at the restaurant Guy had chosen for a job well done in their last five missions. Since Tenten was late, she had to sit directly in front of Guy. 

"I apologize for being late." Tenten stammered. She felt like she had a giant sign on her head that read: I just had an orgasm thinking about my sensei. 

"You're right on time, actually." Guy replied, picking up his drink. Tenten focused on his hand around the glass trying to figure out how that might feel on her legs or her breasts. Tenten looked down, shaking the thought from her mind. 

"Oh am I? That's good then." she said. 

"Are you okay?" her sensei asked. 

"I'm fine!" Tenten replied quickly. Guy stared at her for a moment as if trying to assess if she was lying. 

She stayed quiet throughout the meal, simply listening to Neji and Lee and Guy talk. She made it look like she was focused on her food, but every now and then she would glance up at Guy's hands: grasping his glass, holding his chopsticks, or moving about as he animatedly told a story, either way Tenten was aroused just staring at them. She wished he would touch her. 

By the end of the meal, she was ridiculously turned on. Her behavior had not gone unnoticed by Guy. As he bid farewell to his other students outside of the restaurant, Guy turned to Tenten.

"What was up with you tonight? And don't say it was nothing because you've been on edge all night." he asked kindly. She tensed.

"I can't really explain it sensei. It's embarrassing." Tenten replied shakily.

"Come on you can tell me. I'll walk you home." said Guy. 

They started to walk in the direction of Tenten's home. He asked her what could be so embarrassing that she couldn't tell him. 

"Because it's about you, sensei." 

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

"About..me?" Guy asked puzzled as they reached her door. 

"Yes, about you." she glanced up at him through her lashes, trying to gauge his reaction. 

"What about me?" he pressed. 

"I don't know if I should say. I don't want things to be weird." Tenten replied. 

"You've piqued my interest. Go on, tell me. I promise I won't judge you." he gave her a confident smile. 

"I've been having thoughts about you. Sexual thoughts," she said quietly. "In fact, before dinner I fantasized about you fucking me and it made me cum." 

Guy jaw clenched as he stared down at his student. Did she really just say that? She got off to the thought of him? 

"Is that so? How long have you been having these thoughts?" he asked. 

"Since you saved me when I tripped a few missions back. When you caught me before I fell," Tenten replied. She took one of his hands in hers, stroking each finger. His hands were actually softer than she imagined. "Ever since then I want to know what your hands feel like on my skin." 

"Oh really?" Guy asked, surprised that he was actually becoming aroused by this. 

"Yes, really." 

"Well...do you have time now?" he leaned in placing his hand on the door above her head. Tenten was quiet, looking at him for a minute. She was trying to decide if he was joking with her. "I mean we don't have to.." he straightened up with a small shrug. 

The brunette girl flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He was caught off guard slightly, but reacted quickly. Guy picked her up, slamming her against her door. His fingers dug into the back of her thighs. 

"This is inappropriate. We should get inside." he growled in her ear. She fished the key from her pocket and handed it to him. Guy unlocked the door and carried her inside as her lips met his again. He kicked the door shut. 

"The couch." Tenten directed him. He laid her down on the couch. She unzipped his flak jacket and yanked it dow, discarding it on her floor.  Guy slipped his fingers under her shirt and pulled it up over her head. 

"I believe you said something about wanting my hands on your skin?" he teased, running his fingers lightly over her stomach. 

"Touch me, sensei." she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, letting out a low moan. Guy blushed a little at the noises she was making and removed her bra. He gently squeezed her breasts in his hands. 

Tenten pulled at his jumpsuit, wanting it off. Guy smirked at her and slipped out of it just to his waist. Tenten reached up and touched his toned chest, practically shivering with pleasure. 

"Do you want to go further?" he asked. 

"That's why you're here, right?" she replied. 

"I don't have...protection." Guy said quietly. 

"Stand up." she ordered. He stood up, confused. She rose as well and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. 

She pushed him on the bed and grabbed the edge of his jumpsuit,  pulling it down the rest of the way. 

"Wow...sensei.." Tenten blushed looking at her sensei's cock. It wasn't very large, but thick with a visible vein going up it. It was already hard.

"Is..something wrong?" Guy asked. He became worried when she didn't answer right away. She was rummaging around in her nightstand drawer for something. Once she found what she was looking for, she turned back to her sensei. 

"Nothing's wrong." she said, sliding between his legs. Tenten grasped his cock with her right hand and stroked him gently. Guy groaned when she moved to place her mouth over him. "Is that good, sensei?" she purred. 

"Oh my god Tenten. That feels so good." Guy was embarrassed, he'd never really had someone so intent on being with him and it seemed like Tenten knew what she was doing. 

"This is going to feel even better." she said as she opened the condom and slid it on him. Tenten stood up and tugged her bottoms and panties off. She straddled him, sliding back until she felt the tip of his cock touch her entrance. 

Guy grabbed her hips to keep her steady. She slowly sat back until he was fully sheathed in her. The sensation of him stretching her nearly made her leap forward. 

"Guy!" she moaned, grinding on him. Her hands were placed on his chest to keep her steady. 

"You're right, this feels amazing." Guy groaned, closing his eyes. His hand slid up her hip to her breast, squeezing it. Tenten rode him harder.

"Oh my god sensei." she nearly screamed. She gripped his torso hard, gasping his name. She felt herself about to come. When she did, her whole body was suddenly weak. The only thing keeping her up was Guy's hands. He slowly let her down so she was sprawled across his body. She smiled, so content. 

Then she switched positions, sitting at the head of her bed next to her pillows and spreading her legs.

"Come on, Guy." she smirked. 

"More?" 

"You haven't cum yet. You love endurance training." she giggled. Guy sat up and positioned himself between her legs. She let out a satisfied moan when he thrust into her. 

"You're so turned on by this aren't you?" he groaned into her ear, thrusting hard. "Tell me about earlier when you came to the thought of me fucking you." 

"Oh my god..Guy! Oh my god yes.." she moaned. "I was masturbating and I fantasized about you touching me. Oh god, it feels so good." 

"Like this?" Guy ran his fingers over her body. Tenten shivered. 

"Yes, oh my god, yes!" her fingers dug into his muscular back. 

Seeing her face twisted with pleasure, Guy came with a groan. He pulled out of her. Tenten reached down and pulled the condom off, tossing it in the trash. 

"Cuddle with me," she smiled. He laid on his back allowing her to lay her head on his chest. They lay there for awhile just contemplating life. Tenten spoke up, "That was amazing, sensei. Thank you."

"Oh, stop calling me sensei. That makes me feel weird, like you're still thirteen. You're twenty and not my student anymore." Guy replied. 

"Okay then, Guy." she smirked and kissed him. 

"That's better." he murmured. 

"What would you do if I kept calling you sensei?" she teased.

"Hmm..I don't know. I'm pretty good with punishments. I think I'd come up with something really good." 

Tenten bit her lower lip and grinned. 

"Oohh, maybe next time  _sensei._ "

"You're going to get it next time." he smacked her ass playfully, causing her to yelp in surprise. 

"Can't wait." Tenten yawned, snuggling into his neck. Guy was worn out and fell asleep, cuddling her. 

* * *

Early the next morning, Guy detangled himself from Tenten. He kissed her head and pulled her blanket up over her shoulder. He quietly got dressed and left Tenten's apartment, hoping no one would realize he spent the night at his former student's place. 

He was walking home, intending to shower and head out again. He was lost in thought when he was unfortunate enough to come across Kakashi, leaning against a wall and casually reading his book. 

"There you are. I went by your place last night to challenge you. Mostly because I was bored and you weren't there," Kakashi straightened up. "And then I was strolling along when I saw something very interesting." 

"What- what did you see?" Guy stammered. He hated appearing flustered in the face of his eternal rival. 

"Well, I can't be sure, but I believe a certain someone had their student pinned against a door. But I might be mistaken." 

"She's not my-" 

"I guess I'm mistaken," Kakashi walked closer to Guy, facing the opposite direction. "Or maybe I'm just messing with you." 

He smirked and continued walking, leaving Guy to think about what just happened. He shook his head and continued home. 


End file.
